1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a display panel, and more particularly, to a electro-luminescent display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent progress in display technologies, the use of displays is making people's lives ever more convenient. Due to demands on light and thin displays, flat panel displays have now become mainstream display products.
Among the different types of flat panel displays, since an active matrix electro-luminescent display (AMLED) is characterized by wide view angle, high color contrast, thinness and light weight, fast response speed, low cost, and so on, the AMLED is quite suitable for use in portable imaging products (e.g., notebook computer, PDA, mobile phone), and especially in large display devices such as a television.
In a conventional AMLED, a buffer layer usually covers an electro-luminescent device. Moreover, an organic layer and an inorganic layer covers the buffer layer in sequence, so as to prevent water vapor or oxygen from contacting the electro-luminescent device and causing device damage, and to smoothen the device surface. However, while forming the buffer layer, the organic layer, and the inorganic layer, pin holes are unavoidably produced in each film layer. Through these pin holes, water vapor and oxygen may come in contact with the electro-luminescent device. Furthermore, water vapor and oxygen in the organic layer may very easily spread outside of the pin hole regions and likely cause a large area of device damage.